Half breed Kitsune
by anubis93
Summary: Shunned by his village Naruto opens a poprtal to America and is adopted by Charlie and begins his new adventure as Bella's older brother


**The Half Breed Kitsune**

**NARUTO X Leah X Fem. Jacob**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

**CH.1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Bella held her wrist as the venom from James' bite was coursing through her system. Edward looked at Bella and felt a burning rage build inside him he wanted nothing more than to rip James apart and turn him into a pile of useless ash. Alice and Jasper arrived in time to halt his charge into battle because they knew that if he fought James he would lose… badly. Alice looked at Bella and felt her slipping "Edward! You need to take the poison out of her system I can't …because I won't stop there I'll drain her dry." Edward looked torn for he knew the temptation of human blood but to him Bella was as alluring as heroin to a drug addict looking for a really strong high. Jasper looked at James with rage burning but was halted by a force that felt like the Volturri were here to kill everyone. From the shadows a boy walked up to Bella and checked her pulse he then turned to Edward Cullen and pulled him to his face and spoke in a low growl. "Listen Leech if she dies I will personally kill you and the rest of your clan." Edward would have pissed his pants if such organs worked anymore from the force he was exerting.

The figure turned his attention to James and snarled "You disgusting Mosquito you bit my sister and for that you will **DIE!**" a red energy enveloped the figure who was obviously his eyes turned a burning crimson his canines lengthened so much that they poked out of his mouth, his nails lengthened and sharpened into claw his whisker marks deepened giving him a more feral look he also sprouted three golden fox tails with crimson tips. He charged at James who met his charge with his fist cocked. He ducked under the straight and sent a palm strike to his chin forcing his head to look up he then kicked James in the stomach. James grunted in pain as he grinned savagely and tossed off his jacket and called for his mate but the call came too late as Naruto punched him in the throat and charged up a hellfire Rasengan. James tried to avoid the attack but didn't notice the Kage Bunshin behind him so when Naruto used a replacement jutsu with it he felt a searing grinding pain in his lower back and screamed in pain as he was sent spiraling into the wall while turning into ash. Edward bit Bella's wrist and sucked out the poison but was just barely in control. Naruto checked Bella and saw that she was tainted long enough to make her half vampire.

"N-Naruto?" Bella spoke in a weak voice that broke Naruto's heart for she was usually a vibrant soul. Naruto turned to Edward and spoke in a solemn voice "Cullen take care of my sister or I will let the Wolves know of you biting a human and you know they will not care the reason of said bite and will try to rip your 'family' apart." Edward nodded with a serious expression. Naruto sped off in the direction of Forks.

Charlie was up all night for a week hoping and praying that his little girl was okay even though her words were like the lashes of a whip he endured through it all because his love was more stronger than his anger. He heard a knock at the door and ran to the door praying it wasn't his daughter half dead. He opened his mahogany four inch door and saw it was his adopted son Naruto Uzumaki Swan holding Bella in a bridal carry. "Quick bring her in son!" Naruto gently placed Bella on the couch and spoke to Charlie "She was assaulted by … a man who thought he was a vampire. She has one broken leg and a bite mark that will likely leave a scar."

"What did you do to him?"

"What else I eliminated the threat to my sister but she saw me so I will be staying with you besides I finished my trip."

"Good job Naruto take the room next to Bella's and have a well deserved rest." Naruto left up to the room while Charlie narrowed his eyes at the wound and saw that these were inflicted with sharp human shaped teeth and decided that this just proved his step-son's story so he let it be.

The next morning Naruto awoke with the sun shining it rays and awaking him from his bliss called slumber as he arose he bumped his head against another person's skull. Naruto rubbed his head and saw that it was his sister Bella. "Bella, what the hell? Uhh… why are you in my room?" After she shook the cobwebs out of her head she spoke "I wanted to ask you how are we here all I remember was pain from my…wound and passing out." Naruto saw that she was not ready to talk about her attack and was mentally traumatized and what 'normal' person wouldn't be? Naruto looked at around and saw he was half naked and saw that it was Monday so Naruto told Bella he would meet her downstairs for school. Naruto tossed on a black T-shirt with the Avenged Sevenfold Logo on the front and a pair of slightly baggy black Levi jeans and a pair of gray and black high top Nike Air force one's he completed the look with a black leather Jacket with the FOX logo on the back. (You skaters should know about the company.)

Naruto picked up his gray bag and met Bella at her pick up truck. Bella started the ignition and looked at Naruto and said "For the other night I wanted to say thanks and try not to be angry at Edward for being a vampire I know ever since Emma you have hated them."

"Sis I do not hate Edward so long as he doesn't bites on Humans for if he does there will be hell to pay." Bella shook her head thinking that Naruto stood no chance against a Vampire. "So Bella how's Jessica and her parents?"

"Jess she's fine as is her mom and dad, she got tall and her hair is really long and silky she also got curvy but from what I could tell she is still the tomboy that she ever was." Naruto smiled thinking 'sweet' in his mind but said with a cheesy smile maybe I should go visit sometime. When they arrived at school they saw a silver station wagon Volvo pull in to the drive way and out stepped Edward Cullen his pale skin and light brown hair on display he opened his eyes for the world to see only to be honey brown he wore a red and black plaid button up shirt with straight leg blue jeans and regular black converses. His voice was as smooth as fine wine when he spoke to Bella but was slightly hardened when he saw who she was walking with. "Hello who are you?" Naruto smirked as he could almost smell this leech's fear seeping out from long closed pores he simply replied with "I am her brother." If you were to listen closely you could hear Edward's teeth grinding in nervousness but calmed down once Naruto said "I know of the pact and I will not harm you neither will I harm your Coven as long as you abide by it." Bella just had a I am completely lost look on her face and said "Well let's head inside since I just heard the first period bell ring.

END

A/N Charlie know about vampires in Forks but doesn't know who they are. He learned about it through Billy.


End file.
